Infection
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sikozu/Scorpius. After Crichton makes the wormhole weapon, seeing what he had longed to see Scorpius disappears from Command to return to his former cell where someone waits for him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Scorpius goes back to his former cell where someone waits for him. **A/U**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Farscape.

Rating: M

Pairing: Sikozu/Scorpius

**FARSCAPE:**

**SIKOZU/SCORPIUS**

Crichton had done it; the wormhole weapon really worked and was even more devastating that he had thought possible. For a split microt he felt guilt at having chased him all over the universe, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Sweeping his gaze across the command deck everyone was riveted to the immense site before them. That would allow him the time he needed to slip away, slip down to tier 7 where a guest waited for him. No one noticed him as he drew his steps back, careful to make no sound to signal his retreat from the sight of pure annihilation. His body had been screaming out for her, for her touch, her wicked kiss, the feel of her around him. He needed it even more than the cooling rods that kept his body from going to war. There was one person in the universe who took away some of his self loathing. She was waiting for him.

Each long stride propelled him closer and closer to tier 7. All he could think of was getting to his former cell. He was so focused that even the sound of the DRD's were drowned out by all the wicked thoughts running around in his Sebacean/Scarran brain. Turning down a long corridor he was down on tier 7 with his cell in sight. The anticipation heightened in his blood. Waiting just inside the door was the woman he had been waiting for all of his life. She could match him in wicked, sensual appetite, desire to control, to connive, to manipulate. One more step and he was inside staring at an empty room. Or was it? Looking up he saw her standing on the ceiling of the cell. Her ability to shift her center of gravity always captivated him. Sikozu Shanu smiled down at him still in the black leather she had donned to match him aboard the Peacekeeper command carrier. She had made herself blend, look more like a Peacekeeper; but all the genetic modification in the world couldn't hide who she was. The red hair, the eyes, the golden orange hue to her skin denoting scales, all of it made him love her more and more. Smiling at her in return Scorpius muttered, "You did well Sikozu. So well I believed you a spy myself."

Dropping down from the ceiling Sikozu stood in front of her lover, tall and proud, in spite of the pain in her shoulder. He had ripped out the transceiver they had used to bait the Scarrans. Her ruse had to be believable, even to her. "You delivered your performance a little too well yourself Scorpius." Sikozu lowered her head, "I honestly thought you were going to kill me." Then she felt his gloved finger tip her chin up, bringing her gaze up to his. In his blue eyes, his Sebacean eyes, she could see the truth. He would never hurt her. Logically she knew that. It was for the benefit of the Scarrans listening. Still, she was deeply wounded by it all. Her heart had actually broken marginally after he cast her out on her final mission to escape the battle. She had almost missed her window of escape.

"You are the most important person to me." Scorpius said. He didn't need to, she knew that, but he could see _**she**_ needed to hear it. Scorpius could give her that. It cost him nothing because he loved her. Lightly, lovingly, he put his hand over her throat like he always did; it thrilled her to know her life was in his hands. Sikozu sighed into his touch. He backed her up against the closed cell door. Tentatively her hands came up to him, rested on his shoulders drawing him closer. Even through his cooling suit he could feel the intense heat she radiated. It lanced through him bringing about desire, not hate. He wanted her touch. He wanted her wrapped around him. With his free hand gripping the back of her thigh he lifted her to pin her against the cell door. Sikozu's body shuddered, a mixture of passion and trepidation. The charade still fresh in her mind, that was plain to see. Scorpius would have to reassure her, the only way he knew would work to bring them back on the same page. Leaning into her a fraction he kissed her as lightly as she had their first time. He drank down her moan leaving her breathless. She clung to him trying to merge their forms into one single being. Scorpius dropped his hand from her throat so he could slide it up along her thigh.

Sikozu was trying to keep a tight reign on the quivering running through her. The game they had to play this time, the gambit was too high. She had nearly lost Scorpius. That had scared her more than she thought it would have. In the beginning he had been a means to an end, but then along the way she found herself falling in love with him. Scorpius brought out a side to her she never knew existed her. He liked a little pain to mingle with the pleasure, a little rough with the gentle. All of it excited her, brought her closer to his life. More than anything she wanted to dispel this pointless, niggling, feeling she had. Scorpius knew how to put on masks, how to hide his true self from the world, but not from her. Right now, being close to him, this was his true self shining through. He loved her the only way he knew how. He loved her with rough touches that left her wanting more. He loved her with gentle caresses that made her heart melt. He could kiss her as if she was the vital oxygen he needed to survive. Sikozu brought her hands up from his shoulders to cup his face as he kissed her, as his teeth nipped at her lips, and his wicked tongue danced with hers.

Scorpius cursed the snug fit of her attire as much as he enjoyed watching her walk around in it. If he wished her out of her leggings then he would have to step away from her and let her strip. But to leave the warmth of her body right now would be too much. He needed to feel her. Sikozu brought her knees up higher, locking her ankles together. It was a hint to get her away from the door. She applied a little pressure with her knees against the armor of his ribs. Scorpius heeded her, bringing her away from the door. On sure feet he walked back to sit on the metal frame of the only cot in the small cell. The back of his legs hit the edge and he sat with Sikozu still in his arms, their lips never leaving the other.

Her left hand traveled down the side of his neck, to his shoulder, and down to where her knee rested at his rib. Tucked in the edge of her boot was a small knife. Slowly sliding it out Sikozu pulled back to grin wickedly at him drawing his attention to the blade. Scorpius took the knife from her nimble fingers to trace it teasingly over her stomach. It made her muscles quiver in lust. Lower the knife slipped over the waistband of the black leather of the skirt until it disappeared under and between her legs. In and out her chest heaved bringing in vital oxygen that was trying to reach her brain. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel and listen to the sound of her leggings being sliced open. Air slithered over her exposed heat; she was so wet for him. A shudder of pleasure rippled through her at the intense sensory memory of Scorpius dragging his tongue through her slick folds. He had taken immense enjoyment in tasting her, in teasing her. That night he had her hands secured in leather bonds so that he might sample her at his own pace. Sikozu almost asked for him to taste her again, wanted it so bad. His tongue was as wicked as his mind could be. She could almost feel the way he flicked his tongue back and forth, swirling and delving into her hidden opening. That alone almost brought her to climax.

Scorpius took the knife from her and set it behind him careful not to let it clatter to the floor. Her hands grasped at the shoulder armor as she leaned back breathing in raggedly. Sikozu straightened locking her lips to his infusing all of her passion into him while her hand dipped down between them to unbind him from the black restricting leather of his cooling suit. Scorpius growled into the kiss trying not to lose himself to her touch. The leather opened, allowing his hard Scarran skin to breathe and allowed his hard Sebacean manhood be free to throb in need for the woman in his arms. Wasting no time, her hand latched onto him, stroking him up and down with a small twist of her wrist. Scorpius dug his hands into Sikozu's hips leaning his head back feeling a very Scarran hiss slip from between his lip. Taking her hands away an instant later Scorpius brought Sikozu up and over him, positioning himself right at her opening. Sinking down, Sikozu moaned arching her back. One last shred of concentration, Scorpius peeled down the zipper of her top bearing the orange and gold of her skin that was not masked by the genetic modification.

Sikozu broke their kiss, dropped her hands to let the top drop off her shoulders and to the floor. She looked at Scorpius, her lover, her equal. Hungrily Scorpius latched his lips onto her left nipple, gently tugging with his teeth. Sikozu cried out. He drew her down as slowly as she wanted giving her body all the time it needed to wrap around his impressive width that managed to fill her so completely. No other lover she had ever had could make her feel this sense of completeness. Taking him fully into her body, Sikozu took a moment to truly feel him. His skin felt hot and cold at the same time. Reaching back she braced her hands on his knees, lengthening her torso for his ravenous gaze. Closing her eyes Sikozu waited, felt, and imagined what he could do to her next.

Scorpius was barely able to make a conscious thought with Sikozu so tight around him. The part of him that was Scarran screamed at him to take her, to think only of himself. But he wouldn't do that. Calling on the part of him that was pure, strong Sebacean; Scorpius focused all of his attention on her, on the fiery Kalish in his arms. Angling his head he slid his tongue along the line of her abdomen, up through the valley of her luscious breasts, ending at the hollow of her throat where he sank his teeth in deep enough to bring her pleasure. Sikozu's whole body convulsed and she tightened her inner muscles over him. He sat back up, bringing her with him. Instantly his tongue laved the indentation he had made.

Sikozu wrapped her arms around him feeling the cold leech into the sensitive skin of her bare flesh against his chest where the leather encased cooling suit kept more of their skin from touching. Marginally she rotated her hips in a slow undulation inching him deeper than he already was. Up and down she moved over him delighting in the erotic feel of his hard flesh scrapping her inner walls with each push. His hands gripped her hips directing her movements. Sikozu let him, surrendered her body's movements to his direction. Easily she fell into the rhythm Scorpius set. He guided her in an easy counterclockwise motion deepening penetration. She had to bite her bottom lip, to keep her eyes locked with his.

Scorpius loved when Sikozu surrendered to him, allowed him to guide her movements. His body tightened, the muscles in his body going taut, close to release. Sikozu gripped him, loosened on him, in the rhythm he set. Taking his hands from her hips, he slid his gloved hands up to cup her breasts while gently pushing her back until her shoulders touched his knees. The movement of her hips had stopped, but not the way she used her inner muscles on him. Together they were so close to the edge.

Sikozu let her hands drift to cover his as they cupped and needed her breasts. "Finish… this…" She gasped out. The pleasure was building, blinding her to everything but him. Scorpius hauled her back up and lurched to his feet jarring himself deep inside of her wrenching a scream of pure bliss from her. The hard unyielding metal of the cell wall scrapped against her back when he slammed her against it. There was no pain, only pleasure. He thrust into her in short, hard jarring movements driving them over the edge and her harder into the wall. All of it only served to heighten her pleasure. She could feel it clawing up from her center and she wanted him with her when overwhelming pleasure blinded her. With the last shred over consciousness she had, Sikozu moved as much as she could. Scorpius drove up into her sharply breaking the bubble filling her with ecstasy. A full throated scream broke free from her joining his roar of release.

**HOURS LATER:**

Sikozu, at first, thought she was back on the command carrier, in the bed she had often shared with Scorpius. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by the bulk heads of Moya, the living ship. She clutched the soft blanket to her chest as she sat up to see Scorpius sitting on the end of the bed, his back to her. Her whole body hurt with a well used pain that only he could give her. "Scorpius?"

He heard her when she woke up; felt her when she sat up. Everything about Sikozu drew him, made his body intensely aware of her. Scorpius had had several arns to think on what he had done to her on the water planet just to convince the Scarrans. There had been very little in his life that he regretted until he had met Sikozu. She made him think of the little things, the niceties. When he was with her, he was more Sebacean. "How do you feel?" He asked angling his head to look at her over his shoulder. Sikozu came to him, slid her arms around him. With that single action his universe righted. Everything that he had been thinking flew out of his mind so he could focus on her and her touch.

"I am better," Sikozu answered forcing the twinge of pain in her left shoulder out of her mind. All too soon she would have to face those on Moya and face the accusations of her being a traitor. "What about you? Did you sleep?" Scorpius brought her astride his lap again. He peeled down the blanket wrapping it around her waist while he stared into her eyes. Sikozu loved the way he would look at her. Like before her breathing started to grow ragged. He angled his head and placed a kiss over her heart.

Scorpius looked at her, "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you, about what I said." He slid his hand up her back and felt the wound he had inflicted on her to remove the Scarran relay device. "I hurt you." That killed him inside and he knew why. Sikozu was the one woman he had grown to truly care for, to truly love.

"You had to, Scorpius." Sikozu cupped his face, "Scarrans were near by listening." The ruse had to be believed, as much as it hurt Sikozu to hear, she knew Scorpius cared about her. If he didn't then he never would have taken her into his confidence, into his bed so many times. She cupped his face and kissed his dark enticing lips. For a second he hesitated, but then hungrily feasted at her lips just as she had earlier down in his former cell.

Scorpius could feel all the air being sucked out of his lungs by the way Sikozu kissed him. "Eager for me to have you again?" He asked managing to take his lips from hers for a space of a heart beat. Dropping his hands to her hips again, he pulls her in tight against him.

"Yo, dark Lord, you still here?"

Scorpius leaned his head back and growled in frustration at the inopportune moment Crichton chose to interrupt him. Sikozu would not be deterred. She licked along the well defined cheek bone that denoted his Scarran physiology. "Yes, Crichton," He forced his voice to remain even.

"Then get up here to command."

"Should you go?" Sikozu purred nipping his cheek. Nearly losing him, nearly dying had made her hunger for him all the more. Every sensual encounter Scorpius had guided her through didn't compare to this moment or earlier. Two solar days before the start of the war with the Scarrans, Scorpius had received a deep space comm. from the Grand Chancellor. He had come back to their shared quarters in a rage. She hadn't known what to do so she stayed out of the way. A few microt's later he calmed down to stare at her, stalking across the room towards her. He had seized her about the waist telling her to lift her hands where he secured them above her head. Sikozu had tried to avoid letting him tie her up more than she was comfortable with, but she could sense he needed a little control. That night, surrendering to him, had been the most erotic moment of her life, at least until their union a few arns ago.

"Yes, I should, but with you by my side." Scorpius answered leaning into her, angling his head and running his tongue up from her nipple to the pulse at the side of her neck in a quick sweep. Sikozu's spine bowed with a moan filling the empty space of her former quarters on Moya. Reaching beside him Scorpius produced her confining leather top.

Sikozu felt her desire cool off, "If I must," She relented grasping the leather while staying on his lap. As slow as she could Sikozu slipped her arms through and reached behind her back to fasten the leather together. Scorpius took care to fit the cups in place offering her a hungry gaze that promised many wicked things to come her way.

**COMMAND:**

Crichton was standing at one of the consoles on the Command deck he was checking the readings for the wormhole he knew was out there. They had just come back from the peace treaty with the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. The pain of knowing D'Argo was dead still made his heart break. Scorpius had been on the command a few arns ago and then he had up and disappeared. Everything had happened in a backwards kind of way but it all ended in peace. He should be happy about that, but he wasn't. His best friend was dead and there was no bringing him back. There was the sound of heavy foot falls coming closer. John turned to see Scorpius and someone he had not expected at all; Sikozu. "What the hell is she doing here?" Anger and resentment filled his voice.

"She survived the Scarran onslaught and escaped the planet back to Moya." Scorpius answered putting his hand on Sikozu's lower back. The anger pouring from Crichton filled the whole of command. When he was like that it was impossible for him to see reason. If need be Scorpius would put himself in front of Crichton to protect Sikozu.

"D'Argo is dead and she is alive!" John screamed, "How is that fair!"

"Ka D'Argo is not dead." Sikozu said drawing the angry glare from Crichton. Beside her Scorpius tensed, ready to defend her. "I came across him and managed to get him to the transport pod. He is under the care of the old witch. I cleansed the wound until the blood ran clear, but he was still very weak." She looked down, away from his angry gaze.

"Didn't you say she was a spy?" John addressed Scorpius.

"I was acting under his orders." Sikozu spoke sharply. "Scorpius thought it was the only way to get you to build the wormhole weapon." She could take the anger directed at her. Crichton moved back fisting his hands at his sides. Turning to Scorpius, Sikozu muttered, "Go, and let me talk to Crichton."

"I don't want to leave your side while he is angry." Scorpius voiced his fear.

"He will not hurt me, because he knows there is nothing to stop you from hurting him." Sikozu reasoned wanting reach up and caress his face, a face she had come to love.

Stepping close to her, Scorpius whispered, "I will be right down the hall should you need me." He cupped the side of her neck, running his thumb over her pulse as it beat strong within her. Sikozu gripped his wrist and squeezed lightly. Backing away he left Command to stand down the corridor to wait for her.

Sikozu walked to Crichton, "I am sorry for what happened."

"You nearly got D'Argo killed working for Scorpius!" John shouted rounding on Sikozu grabbing her by the shoulders and he shook her. He barely registered her wince of pain. Crichton let her go and backed off.

"I am loyal to Scorpius and so I follow his orders no matter what." Sikozu bit out. The pain in her shoulder was screaming at her. "But, I saved D'Argo's life when I did not have to. I wanted to."

"How did you save him when he was certain he was going to die?" Crichton asked relieved to know that his best friend was safe, alive, and on the mend. He was trying to reign in the strong need to run to D'Argo's quarters just to make sure that Sikozu wasn't lying.

"Because I am resourceful and smart," Sikozu bit out giving in and cradling her shoulder. The injury Scorpius had given her hadn't been so bad at first, but their somewhat violent, extremely erotic, coupling had made the wound worse. "And… I did not want him to die."

"How bad?" Crichton looked at Sikozu. She had her hand on her shoulder trying to beat back some of the pain he could se on her face. Right now he could put aside his anger at her, later he would focus it on Scorpius, and he could see if she was ok.

"He will recover in time." Sikozu answered turning her attention to the sight of the Scarran vessel and the Command Carrier still facing off. The peace treaty was more than likely still being discussed.

"I was talking about you Sputnik." Crichton used the nickname he had started to call her by when she first lived with them on Moya. "I can see you bleeding from here."

"I will be fine. My wound was on the mend, but Scorpius was a bit rougher than normal." She answered trying not to feel the way the bulk head had scraped her bare back when Scorpius has made love to her only arns before.

"Rougher?" Crichton questioned and this it hit him. "Oh… no... Don't tell me." He held up his hand when Sikozu opened her mouth to speak. Just having her imply that she and Scorpius were intimate made his head spin with all sort of unpleasant thoughts. "What do you want?"

"I… want… to stay," Sikozu let her shoulders slump, deflated. She had spent sixty solar days aboard a command carrier surrounded by peacekeepers and Scorpius. The entire time she had felt out of place, felt like an alien. It was one of the reasons she indulged in the genetic modification. Sikozu made herself appear less and less like a Kalish. "I wish for Scorpius and me to once again live on Moya."

"Now why would we let you do that?"

"Our command carrier was destroyed and we will refuse to board a ship with Grazya." Sikozu snarled and then bite back a yelp of pain. Again, her shoulder wound vied for her attention.

"You do know I can't just say yes… I have to ask everyone." Crichton said making Sikozu aware of what could possible happen. "It might not go in your favor."

"I understand." Sikozu bowed her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the edge of familiar boots; Scorpius. He had moved closer and closer as she and Crichton continued to talk. It warmed her to know he was close by should she need him. Everyone saw him as a monster, a Scarran/Sebacean abomination, but not her. Sikozu looked into his eyes to see the man lingering under all the leather, under all the intrigue, the web of deceit. She could see him.

Crichton walked out of command and nearly bumped into Scorpius, "Don't you have anything better to do than lurk?" He snapped. Right now his only thought was to get to D'Argo and to make sure that his best friend was indeed alive and on the mend. John had turned his comms off just to get a little peace and quiet and he had been about to turn them back on when he saw Sikozu with Scorpius.

"Not when you're shouting at Sikozu." Scorpius whispered; his voice little more than a hiss. He tracked his gaze to her as he saw her sway on her feet. Leaving Crichton, Scorpius went to her and steadied her with his hands on her hips.

Sikozu felt her head swim, dizziness was taking hold. She had never felt like this before and it was scaring her. Then, he was there with her, his hands steadying her. "I do not think I got enough sleep." Sikozu leaned her head back to rest it against his chest with his arms wrapping around her waist. She clutched at his arms trying to stay upright. Maybe she wasn't as well as she thought she was. "I think something is wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Scorpius goes back to his former cell where someone waits for him. **A/U**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Farscape.

Rating: M

Pairing: Sikozu/Scorpius

**INFECTION:**

**48 SOLAR DAYS AGO:**

Sikozu stood next to a prowler fighting the urge to run her fingers through her newly shortened hair. She had undergone genetic modifications to fit in with the Peacekeepers, but even amongst them she was still an outsider to all except Scorpius. He was across the hanger deck giving Braca orders for a mission he was under taking. The clothes she could handle, they were the softest leather and allowed her ease of movement, more so than she would have thought. But the hair… it was starting to bother her. As she watched him, he glanced at her and it made her heart skip in beat. Then he motioned her over. Sikozu went to him willingly; as she knew she always would. Scorpius placed his hand on her shoulder as Braca boarded the Marauder to embark on his mission.

"I have a job for you as well." Scorpius whispered causing Sikozu to look at him. He wanted her to act as a spy for the Scarran Empire. It made him sick on the inside. But this had to be done and Sikozu was the best one for this mission. Of course broaching the subject with Sikozu would be tricky given her feelings, his feelings; their feelings for the Scarran Empire. Scorpius had definitely boxed himself into a corner with this scheme.

"Anything for you, you know that." Sikozu replied, though, she sensed she should not have said that. There was some thing lurking in his eyes that made her want to take a few steps back, not out of fear but out of wariness. Whatever he had to ask her she knew she would not like it. Until he broached the subject she would let him set the stage to make his request. It was about control and Scorpius needed to stay on top.

"Then shall we retire to my more comfortable quarters?" For what he was about to tell her, he wanted some semblance of privacy incase she felt the need to rage at him. Sikozu was capable of great anger kept strictly controlled. Scorpius would hate to be on the end of her searing rage. Sikozu nodded and allowed him to guide her off the hanger deck and back towards his quarters.

**MOYA:**

**PRESENT DAY**

John strode of command in nearly into his wife and infant son. "Aeryn? What's going on?" He asked looking at his son, D'Argo.

"I've been trying to reach you on comms, D'Argo is…" Aeryn was at a loss for words. She had just come from D'Argo's quarters where he was sleeping and Chiana was watching him like rabid animal ready to pounce on the first sign of movement. Even Jothee was in there as still as a statue. They had all thought he was dead.

"In his quarters, weak, but alive and healing," John finished, "Yeah, I know. Sikozu's here too. She saved him. Wonderful day in the neighborhood ain't it!" He exclaimed and then sighed letting his shoulders droop. "Sorry, just Scorpius is in there with Sikozu and she doesn't look well."

"Sikozu?" Aeryn walked around John and peered in command. Just as her husband had said, the Kalish was there with Scorpius. A few seconds later Scorpius was lifting her into his arms. Sikozu had passed out.

Scorpius lifted Sikozu in his arms mere microts before she passed out. Resting his exposed cheek against her forehead he felt heat coming from her skin. He looked to Officer Sun, "She's burning up." What was happening to her? "She feels the way you did when you were suffering Heat Delirium."

"She can't get Heat Delirium." Aeryn felt confused and she was not accustomed to the confusion. "What do you need?"

"A secure comm. to Braca aboard the Command Carrier," Scorpius answered holding Sikozu closer willing some of the coldness from his suit to leech into her and cool her down. In front of him, Officer Sun tapped her comm. holding it out to him. "Braca?"

"_Sir, where are you?"_

"I'm aboard the Leviathan, secure a Marauder and bring over a medic." Scorpius tried to keep his tone as even as he could. He tried to make it sound as if hew as ordering a full sensor sweep instead of critical care for his woman. This was the one way he knew of to maintain control. If he lost it now there would be no telling what his Scarran half would do to make Sikozu better.

"_Are you ill sir?"_

"Just get over here Braca." Scorpius ordered nodding to Officer Sun that he was finished with her comm.

"You should take her to her quarters." Aeryn said. She didn't know if she would vote for them to stay, but for right now Sikozu and Scorpius would have to stay until Sikozu was better.

Scorpius said nothing as he strode by Officer Sun. she was right, of course he knew that, but he was having a hard enough time controlling his Scarran side with Sikozu unconscious in his arms. The last time he had felt like this the Wolaxian Arachnid had been aboard Moya. Then, his Scarran side had been the bait they needed to kill the spider. Even then he was aware enough to make a promise to her to kill her attacker. Now she was under attack again and he could do nothing.

Scorpius walked through the open door of Sikozu's old quarters aboard Moya where he gently set her on the bed. In an uncharacteristic move he set about making her comfortable. He removed her boots, peeled down the leggings, and slipped her top off once more in an attempt to cool her down. Scorpius took the copper colored sheet to drape over her torso and waist. "Pilot?" He called out hoping for an answer.

"Yes, Scorpius." Pilot replied.

Scorpius let out the breath he had been holding, "Could you lower the ambient temperature in Sikozu's quarters please?" he asked as graciously as he could making sure to keep a tight reign on his emotions. Whenever Sikozu was hurt his vicious Scarran half roared out in the back of his mind.

"Of course. How low would you like the temperature dropped?" Pilot asked.

"As low are you can make it without harming Moya in this section," Scorpius answered looking back at Sikozu, her head lolled to the side. There was a light flush to her skin. It was the fever that had come upon her without warning. What was making her sick? Had Scorpius set wheels in motions for her to fall victim to a virus? He hoped not. Affectionately he reached out and brushed his gloved hand over her short shock of golden red hair.

"Is everything alright?" Pilot asked over the comm.

"No, Pilot, Sikozu is ill." Scorpius answered drawing his fingers over her forehead where he could feel the heat of her skin pouring into him. Tracing the delicate golden markings of her race at her temple, Scorpius dipped his fingers lower to run over her shoulder. That's when he saw it; barely visible green lines. Taking her in his arms once again he took a closer look at the wound he had inflicted upon her to remove the Scarran comms device. Around the wound was a spider web pattern of green lines. "_Scarran's…_" Scorpius hissed.

The doors opened; Braca and a med tech came in followed by Noranti, the old cook and healer. "Sir?" Braca nodded towards Sikozu coming towards them. He had never seen her sick before. Bruised and battered yes, but never sick.

Scorpius set Sikozu back against the bed, moving away from her so the med tech could scan her. He motioned Braca out into the corridor letting the doors close. Through the open slats Scorpius could see every move the old healer and the med tech made in an attempt to find the cause of the illness ravaging Sikozu. It was Scarran in origin; that much he knew for sure. "Braca, I must ask you to do something for me should the time come."

"Anything sir." Braca declared. His loyalty to Scorpius was unquestioned. There was nothing that he wouldn't or couldn't accomplish for his commander.

"When the time comes I will need you to take the Marauder and a team to go in search of a Diagnosian." Scorpius said keeping his eyes on the two assessing Sikozu. He couldn't step too far away for fear of losing sight of her. "I don't care what you do to find one, to bring one here, just don't come back without one."

"Yes sir." Braca nodded sharply sensing the desperate need within his commander to stay in control of his emotions. Scorpius was trying to distance himself, to give him time to shore of his emotional walls until Sikozu was better. The Kalish had done one thing he would have thought impossible; Scorpius felt deeply for another living human being.

In the room Sikozu felt as if she was lost in a sea of fog. Her mind was muddled, her eyes were heavy, and she hurt. The pain in her shoulder had spiraled out to encompass her whole body. "Scorpius…" Sikozu slurred trying to open her eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire. She was burning from the inside out.

"Sikozu, it's Chaya, can you open your eyes?" The med tech needed to see the sea green eyes of her patient. If she failed to make a diagnosis of her patient; she wasn't sure what Scorpius would do to her. Everyone knew of the odd relationship between their commander and his consort, but she hadn't realized how much of a bond they shared.

"Scorpius…" Sikozu called out, her voice was no more than a strained whimper. She wanted him to hold her.

"No, he's not here." Chaya tried again. "Sikozu open your eyes."

Sikozu fought to open her eyes. Her body hurt, her mind was hazy, but she fought to see. Slowly, painfully she opened her eyes where the light seared her sight. A shriek of pain escaped her. Despite the pain she rolled over quickly hiding her eyes in the pillow. As she waited for the burning to subside, hands, gloved hands, touched her bare back.

Scorpius came back in the room when he heard the shriek Sikozu had made. The med tech moved back from the bed. He immediately went to Sikozu's side. "What happened?" Scorpius snarled placing his cold hands on her back. Heat bled through. She was too hot to the touch.

"I tried to get her to open her eyes," Chaya answered. "But when she did the light must have caused her pain due to the virus."

"Do you know what is causing this?" Scorpius asked not even bothering to look at the Med Tech. He brought her in against him letting his proximity calm her. Right now he was acting out of norm. His only concern was Sikozu.

"She has a telegenic virus sir." Chaya bowed her head. "It can't be stopped and it can't be cured except by the person who initiated it." Taking out a pressure syringe Chaya handed it to Scorpius. "This will help with the fever, but she…" She stopped talking when Scorpius turned a murderous glare on her. He would follow through on any threat he made next.

"Then you will find a way to stop it. You and Captain Braca are going to find a Diagnosian and you will bring one back to help Sikozu." Scorpius snarled. The med tech jumped and hurried out of the room.

**48 SOLAR DAYS AGO:**

**COMMAND CARRIER**

Sikozu sat on the end of the bed she had come to share with Scorpius as she watched her lover pace. That was something he had rarely done except when he was planning strategy. This was something else. He was almost debating making a request of her. So, Sikozu sat and waited. She tried not to turn, to see the manacles attached the headboard of the bed. They had made use of them just that early morning. The more they were together the more Sikozu found she like the way Scorpius dominated her. Idly her fingers traced over the newly adorned tattoo's to her abdomen. They were Sebacean symbols that she had gotten to please Scorpius. Yet, she found they flattered her. "Perhaps you should simply say what you are trying so hard not to." She finally spoke.

Scorpius stopped, turned, and gazed at Sikozu as she sat on the end of their bed. He couldn't call it his bed anymore, not when Sikozu spent so much time in it with him. What he was about to ask her to do made him sick to even think about it. It was no secret that Sikozu carried a deep seeded hatred for the Scarran's. They had enslaved her people. She was currently fighting with the Kalish resistance to break free of the Scarran domination. Taking two steps Scorpius sat down next to her, angling his body to face her. "I don't ask you to do this lightly."

"I will do anything for you, you know that." Sikozu replied. It was true. She had never met a man like Scorpius until she had been mixed up with Crichton and the crew of Moya. For once she actually thanked the universe for bringing her to Moya. If she hadn't she never would have met Scorpius. He continued to show her new ways to enjoy life, to feel all the pleasures of the body.

"Let me explain before you blindly agree." Scorpius looked away settling his gaze on the console. There on the gleaming surface rested the Scarran comm. device that he had taken out of an actual Sebacean spy working for the Scarran Empire. A few days later the soldier had died. Now, he was thinking of putting Sikozu in the same position.

"What do you require of me?" Sikozu tracked her gaze to where he was looking. There was a small device resting on the console. She knew what it was. She knew there was a chance se knew what he was about to ask of her. Sikozu tried to keep calm, to keep her anger in check until he explained.

"I don't ask this lightly, I want you to know that." Scorpius got up again and strode over to the console to pick of the Scarran comm device. "But I need a spy; someone who could navigate around the Scarran's and feed them information when the time comes." Scorpius turned his back on her avoiding the look of hate he envisioned lurking in her eyes. One of the reasons he cared for her so much was her hatred and loathing for the Scarran Empire. Now, he relied on her nature of duplicity.

Sikozu felt the ground under her shift at what Scorpius asked her to do. He wanted her to spy for the Scarran's. How could he ask her to do this? He above everyone else should know better than to ask this of her. "What?" She asked trying to remain calm. Sikozu really would have thought that Scorpius would have known better than to ask this of her.

"I know what it is I ask you to do." Scorpius kept his back to her balling his hands into fists. Every minute he had spied for the Scarran's had made him hate himself, until Sikozu. Now he was asking her to do what he had done and risk her hating herself in turn.

"Do you really?" Sikozu bounded off the bed. She had the strong urge to shove him. "I will never spy for the Scarran's." He voice was cold, harsh.

"Sikozu, it will not be for the Scarran's. It will be for me." Scorpius explained. "Crichton is gone, but not for long. When the time comes I will need you in play to maneuver him the way we want." His arms shot out, hands grasping her upper arms. Sikozu jumped but not out of fear.

"And how do we want him?" Sikozu asked, some of the anger leaving her voice. She knew Scorpius could plan several moves in advance, set contingency plans in place to ensure the outcome he wanted. But she could not see the benefit of her acting like a complacent spy for the enemy she loathed. If her people caught wind of what she was doing there would be a serious price to pay that not even Scorpius could protect her from.

"We want him to have no choice but to construct the wormhole weapon." Reacting to her anger Scorpius shoved her back against the bed. She pivoted at the last second to put her hands out to catch her falling body so she stood bent over. Scorpius moved to her, molding to her back, gripping her wrists with his hands, and putting his lips close to her ear. "I need you to do this." Sikozu fought against him for a mew microts. Scorpius knew how to hold her firmly. She twisted and bucked trying to get him off of her. It was her anger more than anything making her act like this. If he held on a few more minutes then she would calm own and let him explain further. Scorpius would just have to wait.

**MOYA:**

**PRESENT DAY**

Scorpius sat on the darkened terrace floor with Sikozu in his arms and the sheet from her bed still wrapped around her. She was still, too still for his liking. He had given her the medicine to calm her raging fever. For now it was working and he had brought her out here just to be alone with her as he watched the stars, letting their celestial light calm his mind. There was too much happening at one time, too many variables to account for. Scorpius couldn't make a move that would bring him to an out come that he liked. He could plan for everything but he couldn't have planned for her. Up until the time he had met Sikozu, Scorpius had been able to anticipate everything that happened in his world. Then Sikozu happened. He was happy she had come into his life.

"How is she doing Scorpius?" Noranti asked coming out on to the terrace. Sikozu was still unconscious, cradled in the arms of Scorpius.

"She's sick old woman, possibly dying." He answered trying not to snap at her. A small part of Scorpius enjoyed the presence of the older woman. She was interesting to some degree.

"Have faith, all is not lost." Noranti chimed leaving them alone.

"She's wrong." Sikozu coughed trying to find the strength to continue talking. She knew whose arms she was in. Scorpius held her so close and so light. To the others he was cold, remote. He was closed off. To Sikozu he was gentle when he wanted. Now, he chose to comfort her.

"Sikozu…" Scorpius cupped the side of her face tilting her head back to look him in the eyes. But she still had her lovely golden lids closed tightly. "What do you mean?" Though, he had the sneaking suspicion he already knew.

"I am going to die." She coughed again. "This is punishment from my people, the resistance." Sikozu shifted against him but her whole body felt like dead weight. Everything hurt, but she would endure any amount of pain just to have Scorpius keep holding her.

"I will not let you die." Scorpius growled careful not to tighten his hold on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Scorpius goes back to his former cell where someone waits for him. **A/U**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Farscape.

Rating: M

Pairing: Sikozu/Scorpius

**INFECTION:**

**SIKOZU/SCORPIUS**

**TWO SOLAR DAYS LATER:**

The arns ticked by until two solar days had gone by with Sikozu's condition getting worse. When Scorpius wasn't with her, then he was on the terrace pacing, wondering; thinking in circles. There was no way out of this that had Sikozu surviving this disease. What was left of his heart clenched in fear and sorrow; it hit him then. No matter how hard he tried, Sikozu was going to die. That thought killed him inside. Looking back to the bed, Scorpius gingerly sat down on the edge watching her like he had done since meeting her. He mapped her face. He memorized the dark green lines that marred her delicate flesh. A ghost of a smile danced upon his lips as he remembered the arns he had spent tasting her skin; kissing her all over, running his tongue along every nook.

Without caring who would see him, Scorpius slide closer to her, resting his head in her lap. Since being with Sikozu, the world he lived in began to take form. It wasn't just about the next move, the next opponent he could out whit. He had a woman who matched him in ingenuity and cleverness. Sikozu continued to surprise him. Now he was faced with the possibility of losing her. That he could not accept if there was a way around it. Behind him the doors opened and he thought it would be the older cook. Of course his luck was not that good.

"Hey, you got a call on the clam shell." Crichton nudged the edge of the Dark Lords booted foot. That action earned him a hiss of displeasure. "Your boy Braca is on his way back with a Diagnosian."

Scorpius sat up then looking at Crichton, "Are you certain?" Against his better judgment hope bloomed inside of him. This was the chance Sikozu needed.

"Oh yeah," John nodded. "He mentioned something about not being allowed to return if he failed." He moved to the door. "Oh yeah, he's about six arns away." And Crichton was gone.

Scorpius waited until he couldn't hear the foot falls that belonged to Crichton before he settled back down, resting his head in Sikozu's lap. He let his mind drift like he hadn't in cycles. As he let his mind settle, Scorpius drifted off to sleep. His guard relaxed for the first time in a long while. Sikozu put him at ease, allowed him to draw more on his Sebacean side. He valued her more than she would ever know, more than he could ever convey.

Six arns later, Braca stepped foot off the Marauder, thankful to once again be on the Leviathan with former convicts rather than cooped up with a Med Tech and a Diagnosian who kept chattering. He bypassed Crichton and the Nebari girl, instead heading straight to report in to Scorpius. For a while he thought he would actually fail, Sikozu would die, and Scorpius would find some way to kill him. Braca didn't want to see Sikozu dead anymore than Scorpius did, but perhaps he was more invested in the healthy living state of the Kalish. The red head made Scorpius a better being; he seemed more Sebacean when Sikozu was near and more diabolical. Sikozu had become more important than even the wormhole knowledge Crichton held inside his mind.

Nearing the crew quarters, Braca waved his hand in front of the door sensor to trigger the mechanism that allowed thee door to open. On the bed Sikozu looked as she had when he had left; unconscious. But Scorpius was with her, curled around her, and he was asleep. Silently, Braca moved to the bed, leery to wake his Commander up. Unfortunately it had to be done. Cautiously he reached out nudging the shoulder armor Scorpius wore. "Sir?"

Scorpius felt himself being roused out of sleep. When had he allowed his body to relax this much? Opening his eyes, he saw Braca standing on the other side of the bed. Sluggishly his body came awake. "Braca, what is it?"

"A Diagnosian, it's here." Braca answered casting his gaze to Sikozu. The green spider web lines had branched out further covering her shoulder, down her left arm, and dipped below the edge of the blanket. She had gotten worse in just two solar days. "The doctor would like to speak to you."

**BAY TWO:**

Scorpius met with the Diagnosian, listening intently to the proposed treatment it had devised on the voyage back to Moya. "You want to remove part of Scarran DNA to formulate a cure?" He couldn't believe it. "Is this the only way?" Scorpius already knew he would do anything to save Sikozu's life from the moment she knew, she said, she was going to die. Could he part with the violent Scarran side that gave him added strength? The only time Sikozu had seen the warring sides of his personalities had been when the Wolaxian Arachnid had been aboard Moya. That spider had robbed him of his control, of his Sebacean personality. She had seen the side of him he never allowed to see the light of day.

"Yes, sir, this is the only way. The virus is extremely invasive and it needs an extreme cure. Seeing as the virus is Scarran in origin, with you being half…" Chaya started to say but trailed off when Scorpius glared at her.

"What is required of me?" Scorpius looked at Chaya, the med tech giving her leave to answer.

"You would have to step into the chamber," She motioned behind him, "Where the DNA sequencer would filter out enough of your Scarran DNA to formulate an antidote. It will leave you mostly Sebacean sir." Chaya informed. Like everyone else she had heard the whispers, caught glimpses, of Scorpius and Sikozu aboard the Command Carrier before it was destroyed.

"I wouldn't need this cooling suit anymore." Scorpius mused out loud. He looked down at his gloved hand; the hand that had so many times brought great pleasure to his woman, but he had never felt her golden skin. "If it's the only way, then we should begin.

"Sir?" Braca questioned. He wanted to know his Commanding officer was serious.

"It's for Sikozu." Scorpius said. Braca understood. Looking at the Diagnosian He asked, "What must be done?" In a language he didn't quite understand, the Doctor spoke in a flurry of clicks and pops gesturing to the torso section of his cooling suit, the face mask, and even motioned to the gloves he wore. Scorpius would wait until the doctor finished explaining in its language before looking to the medic for a translation.

"It, he, wants to filter out part of you Scarran DNA while cloning section of your Sebacean DNA to fill in the gaps. Tubes would be inserted; one in your chest and one at the base of your spine to feed you vital nutrients while the process completed and you features changed." Chaya informed half believing what would happen. "Sir, it will be extremely painful."

"I understand. How long would it take before the cure could be given to Sikozu?" Scorpius asked. She was his main concern, the most important one to him.

"A few arns to isolate and remove the portions of your Scarran DNA that will help in formulating a cure, then another arn and a half to dilute it into an intravenous solution that can be gradually added to Sikozu's system to combat the virus." Chaya answered. "After your Scarran is DNA you will be in immense pain. To make sure the process works, we can not give you anything to dull the pain."

"Then we should start as soon as possible. Sikozu does not have long left." Time was precious and not in abundance when it came to Sikozu. She was wasting away and it was his fault. He knew that now. He had asked her to risk her life, feed information to the Scarran's, when he didn't understand what that truly meant for her. She had tried to explain, but he hadn't listened. At the time all he thought about had been his survival, ensuring Sikozu's place by his side, and his endgame to position Crichton to build the wormhole weapon. He hadn't wanted to hear what she was trying to tell him.

"Sir, there is one more thing." Chaya muttered. "The chamber is cold even for Sebacean standards; you won't need the cooling suit."

"Is that all?" Scorpius asked discerning the hidden meaning in her words. He would have to remove part of the suit that regulated his warring body temperatures, "If so, would you go and check Sikozu to make sure she will be strong enough for the cure to work." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Crichton standing just inside the entrance. "Come to watch the show John?"

"Sure, it's not everyday you volunteer for some risky weird science experiment to protect a traitor." John answered sarcastically.

Scorpius hissed realizing that this could be the last time he was ever intimidating with just his Scarran features alone. How badly would his personality change during this procedure? It didn't matter. As long as he didn't lose his hunger for Sikozu, this sacrifice would be worth it. "Then, feel free to stay and see the lengths to which I will go for her."

"Wouldn't miss this show," Crichton crossed his arms and leaned against the wall keeping in mind to stay out of the way.

For the first time in cycles Scorpius pulled free the glove on his left hand revealing long fingers tipped with very Scarran looking claws. He repeated the action with his right hand trying to filter out the audience he had. Then, to his left, Braca was there ready to help should he be asked. With the barest of nods, Scorpius signaled Braca to help. There was a catch at the back of the cooling suit to loosen the shoulder armor. Both flexible plates fell away leaving the spine protector easier to remove. It too joined the steadily growing pile on the floor. Braca loosened the catches along his spine where the protector had them hidden so he could remove the top portion of the specifically designed cooling suit.

Braca focused on what he was doing, thinking of it more as of a field exercise than some sort of experiment that could go horribly wrong. Nimbly his fingers removed the black leather to reveal pale skin stretched over a sharply defined spine. Scorpius turned, keeping halting the roving gaze of Braca's eyes only to see his commander shuck the rest of it, letting it fall to the pile beside them. The leather had hinted at what could possibly lie beneath, but he wouldn't have guessed what he would have seen. Braca tried not to stare at the well muscled chest and abdomen that had been revealed.

Lastly was the face mask. Scorpius lifted his hands, placed them behind his head to release the seal on the face mask. A hiss filled the air as the last remaining coldness fled from him. He grit his teeth, steeling himself against the raging war yet to start. Scorpius peeled the leather down off his face feeling, for the first time, a gentle breath of air across his skin. But the worst was to come. The cooling rods would have to be removed as well. If all went well, then he wouldn't need the cooling suit or the cooling rods. That was Braca's cue. He removed the upgraded rod chamber Sikozu had modified when they had been together on Moya, the first time. Against his will, his lungs started to draw in oxygen faster and faster speeding his pulse. One microt the cold was there and then in the next it was gone. Out of habit his hand flew to the gaping hole in the side of his head. Scorpius vaguely heard Braca saying that they should get him into the chamber.

**48 SOLAR DAYS AGO:**

**COMMAND CARRIER**

Sikozu was pinned by Scorpius. He held her firmly in his strong grip even though she fought him as much as she could. Still he was molded to her, his hand clasped around her wrists keeping her bent over, bent under him. Sikozu should be furious with him, but all she felt was turned on. Scorpius was in the dominant position over her. It excited her spilling heat through her veins making her feminine entrance wet in anticipation for his entrance into her. Unashamed, Sikozu rocked back against him feeling his hardness. That only spiked her desire higher. She could be angry tomorrow.

Scorpius sensed a change in Sikozu; it came over her quickly. She was aroused. That interested him more than he anger, more than what he had asked of her. Quick as he could, before she had time to react, Scorpius flipped her to her back fitting his hips between her legs so he could pin her hands above her head for the time being. "Do you like this?" He teased rocking his hips foreword drawing a moan from her. She brought her knees up, hooking her ankles together to keep him close.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sikozu asked trying to ignore the frantic/excited way her heart beat waiting for his response. He would make their joining as erotic as he could while gently easing her into this new life style. She had adapted pretty quickly to all that Scorpius had offered her and delighted in what was yet to come her way. It was a delicious anticipation that made her burn all the hotter in his arm.

"I'm going to chain you to the headboard and have my way with you." Scorpius growled close to her lips. Lazily his tongue darted out, barely touching her skin a he drew it up the side of her face. "But first I want you to your clothes off." He released her, pulling back and reigning in his raging desire for her. In his chest his heart thundered demanding he take her. This was all part of their game. Taking to the seat behind him, Scorpius waited for Sikozu.

Sikozu sat up to gape at Scorpius as he lounged languidly in the chair. Before he delighted in undressing her, kissing each inch of flesh that had been covered up by her clothes. This was another layer to the life she now had with him. She could turn the tables on him instantly. Gaining her feet, Sikozu walked to Scorpius taking off the long gloves she wore. She dropped them on the floor; next came the vest, and then she was standing before him. Slipping her hands behind her back, Sikozu straddled his lap keeping her eyes locked with his. With practiced ease, the ties fell loose allowing the tight leather encasing her torso fell free bearing her to his eyes. For a moment his gaze wavered from hers.

Scorpius resisted the urge to lean into Sikozu, to take one of her pale pink nipples between his teeth to pleasurably torment. His hands gripped the arm rests to keep him from touching her. She had to bend to his will tonight even though he knew she was trying to turn the tables. It was all about pushing each other to see which one of them would break first. It was all part of the sensual game they played with each other. Then, she leaned into him; her tongue darted out to graze the sharp line of his cheek bone. He had been distracted he hadn't noticed her tap a command into the console until he heard music chasing away the silence. A loud techno mix would mask any sounds they made while in the pursuit of pleasure.

From where she sat on his lap, Sikozu reached down to lower the zipper on her boots. With ease she slid them off only to hook the top of her feet over his leather glad knees. As Sikozu stood up she forced Scorpius to spread his legs until she was between them. A playful gleam in her eyes had him adjusting his position marginally. She took two steps back to allow her more room to move. He just continued to watch her. Still staring at him, Sikozu slowly slid the tight fabric of her black leggings. She had them half way down her thighs subtly daring him to move, to chain her up like he said he would. Sikozu knew the manacles would come soon; she just wanted to see how long it took him before he was dominating her again.

**MOYA:**

**PRESENT DAY**

Scorpius screamed a full throated roar of pain. His body felt like it was being torn apart molecule by molecule. The chamber he was in muffled most of the evidence that he gave in, giving voice to his torment. "Sikozu…" He breathed her name in between microts of pain. This was for her. Scorpius kept that in mind as the torture began again. Each layer of his DNA had to be examined, dissected, and finally harvested if it was to be used as a vaccine. Deep down to the very core, it felt like he was being drawn and quartered. Scorpius thought he knew what pain to be, knew how to inflict it, knew how to endure it, but this was a new level he never imagined existed. Yet, Scorpius knew the worst was to come. It wasn't just his Scarran DNA that was being taken out. His Scarran features would vanish. The remodeling of bone, of tendons, muscles. It would more than likely make him wish he was dead.

Breathe; he had to remember to breathe through this. One small inhalation at a time until it was over. He could focus long enough for that. More microts ticked by until the torment ceased. Scorpius risked a deep breath, only to be followed by a cough. His lung capacity had been diminished but he would endure it. More time slipped by and just when he thought it was over. Scorpius couldn't have been more wrong in his life. Blinding white heat blazed over his skin. The bones in his back, along his spine, broke only to painfully reshape themselves. His facial bone contorted, stabbing into his muscles, almost piercing his skin. Even his fingers dislocated, the flesh under his nails split manifesting the last bit of Scarran that would be left in him; deadly claws immerged. He could feel them sliding pushing the normal nails out of the cuticle beds. Scorpius tried in vain to resist screaming, but he could not help it. Even as his throat was raw he screamed again only to be muffled with blood. The sharp Scarran teeth he had receded into his gums being remolded into normal teeth. It would be a mercy for him to pass out.

**48 SOLAR DAYS AGO:**

**COMMAND CARRIER**

Scorpius locked the manacle in place securing Sikozu's hands above her head and against the headboard. She tugged them playfully, testing the strength. They were strong enough to hold him should he ever been bound. Angling his head, he took her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Her right calf draped over his waist, but he would not take her as quickly as she was trying to make him do. Scorpius pulled back with some effort slipping down her body. Sikozu lay before him gloriously naked; a feast for the eyes. The lights glinted off her golden red skin drawing him in. Backing off the bed he left her for a minute; he wanted to see her stretched out among the black of the bed. She just glowed, like he had seen only once and had just caught a glimpse of.

Sikozu tested her bonds, struggled against them to give him a show. He loved it when she struggled and so did she. It heightened the moment, made the pleasure all the more explosive when it was released. Still, a little trickle of trepidation entered her as he attached clips to the tips of his fingers. A subtle buzzing could be heard. Scorpius knelt back on the end of her the bed touching her ankle gently. Vibrations against her skin had her jumping, pulling back on instinct. He only angled his head, waiting for her to decide if she wanted him to continue. Temptingly, Sikozu slid her foot along the top of his leather clad thigh giving him the go ahead to continue. She wanted to see where this was going to go and how long it was going to take her to start screaming in pleasure.

Scorpius ran his index finger around her slender ankle bone seeing her shiver. He slipped his hand up her calf hearing the first moan of pleasure from her. Drawing his hand up behind her knee and then to the inside of her thigh. Sikozu gasped sitting up as far as her bonds would allow her. For a moment her thighs tightened on his hand keeping him from moving further up. He let her grow accustomed to the sensations while he enjoyed the look of rapture playing across her face. The hold she had on him loosened a fraction to allow him to slid his hand up more until he could caress her woman's jewel. Teasingly Scorpius drew his index finger through her slick folds wrenching a shout of pleasure from her.

Sikozu's back arched sharply when the vibrations teased over her feminine center, zinging straight to her already straining nipples. As much as she would have liked, his hand did not linger between her legs. He traveled up further tracing small circles on her left hip bone. Her body grew hotter and hotter for him the more he toyed with her. Scorpius rubbed along the line of her ribs; one at a time. Then it stopped, he took his hand from her. Sikozu whimpered in protest looking at him. Scorpius removed the clips making sure she saw each one fall from his fingers. Again he set his hands to her, caressing the outside of her thighs, gripping them to reposition her. He lifted her with ease, putting her back to headboard. The metal bars were cold, stinging her heated skin.

Scorpius brought Sikozu astride his thighs while making sure her back pressed against the bars. Bearing his sharp Scarran teeth, he raked them over her collar bone. She arched into him. Scraping his teeth down farther, he grazed them over her right nipple drawing a full throated moan from her, half pleasure half pain. Scorpius swirled his tongue around and around. Knowing her penchant for enjoying his brand of pain, he sank his teeth into her sensitive flesh framing her tight bud with his teeth impression. Sikozu jerked, her back arched, and she strained against her bonds again. A scream of ecstasy reverberated on the walls around them mixing with the music that still played.

**MOYA:**

**PRESENT DAY**

"How long has he been in there?" Aeryn asked as she stood by her husband's side. She could hear the screams all the way up in command. It made her skin crawl.

"A couple of arns," John answered. He kept his gaze riveted to the chamber that slightly muffled the screams belonging to Scorpius. For years he had hated the man that chased him all over the galaxy for wormhole technology. But hearing this, the screams, even John couldn't wish this on Scorpius who had gone into the chamber willingly to save Sikozu.

"How much longer do you think?" Aeryn tore her gaze away turning to face the open hatch where Chiana stood. Everyone on this ship hated Scorpius but no one could stand to listen to anyone in pain.

"There is no way to tell." Braca answered keeping his gaze locked on the genetic chamber. "By now all of his bones, his muscles, his tendons, have been broken, snapped, contorted and twisted into a new form." He could feel his stomach wanting to revolt at the words he had just spoken. The screams he could sand, he had heard them before, but voicing what was happening. It had the soldier in him quaking in sickness.

"What are they doing?" Aeryn motioned to the med tech and the Diagnosian.

"Making the Scarran DNA they siphoned out of Scorpius into a cure to administer to Sikozu." Braca informed.

"100 krindars says he passes out in the next 30 microts." Rygel floated into the room.

"Not cool Sparky." John scolded lightly flicking Rygel in the side of the neck.

"Maybe he'll die in there and let the rest of us get on with our lives." Rygel mused.

John had a split second to react. He and Aeryn restrained Braca before the Peacekeeper could strangle Rygel. "He talks and talks. Just ignore him. We do." John warned. Braca wrenched free to turn back to the chamber where the screams had died down. A hiss echoed around them with front popping open.

Braca went to the chamber as the lid slid free. What had been Scorpius was now a Sebacean male. The sharply defined cheekbones had been reformed with perfect pale skin resting over it. His lips were no longer rimmed with black, but red and full. Honey brown hair fall around his face, over his shoulders. The new Scorpius reached out with a clawed hand needing help. Being the loyal soldier, Braca obeyed the silent command. "Sir…"

"Braca…"Scorpius relied on the strength Braca had to help him step out of the chamber. Everything ached, screamed at him to lie down as soon as possible. But he couldn't Sikozu needed him. He took that first step, collapsing to his knees instantly taking Braca to the floor with him.

Braca looked to Crichton, "Help me." John didn't move, but Aeryn did. The former officer moved to the right and helped Scorpius stand again. Bringing his right arm around the other mans waist, Braca started to move again. He knew where his commander wanted to be. Sikozu.

One arn later had the Diagnosian putting a tube in Sikozu's right arm and another just under her left collar bone. On the bed the Kalish stirred as the cure flowed freely into her veins. Her lungs burned with oxygen and her eyes were so heavy. Still she had to try and wake up. Forcing her eyes open Sikozu had thought the light would burn, but it didn't. Filling her tired vision stood a Diagnosian and Captain Braca. All she could mutter, "Scorpius…" but she slipped back into sleep without noticing the body that lay beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Scorpius goes back to his former cell where someone waits for him. **A/U**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Farscape.

Rating: M

Pairing: Sikozu/Scorpius

**INFECTION: **

**SIKOZU/SCORPIUS**

Inside her, down to the molecular level, was healing. She had been infused with new life even when she had been certain she would meet her death with just his name on her lips. Then came the sharp sting to her skin bringing a wave of medicine taking away her pain. The pain was fading in a rush of new life. Her eyes opened, light burning but the searing stopped allowing her to focus. Braca was by her side, a gentle smile of relief gracing his lips. "Where is Scorpius?" Sikozu tried to sit up be she was still far too week.

Braca had been waiting for arns until either Scorpius or Sikozu woke up. He had been pacing, sitting, paging again, until he had just settled down to wait and watch. As he continued to watch, Sikozu stirred on the bed while Scorpius slept on recovering from his DNA surgery. He smiled at her, genuinely happy that she pulled through. Braca checked the lines feeding her the cure; she only had taken half of the iridescent purple liquid. All of it would have to be fed into her. Sikozu was stirring, but Braca made her stop, "No, remain still. You're still very ill."

"Where is Scorpius?" She slurred stretching her left arm out where it encountered a body next to her. Bare skin met her finger tips. Sikozu tried to move, her body railed against such action. It wanted to stay still. "Help me…" She pleaded. She had to see Scorpius, she had to touch him.

"Hold on," Braca put one hand on the left side of her waist and the other behind her neck to gently roll her onto her side so she could see the Scorpius that was by her side; the new face of the man who made a different in their lives. "He's right here beside you." He assured her. Gently he rubbed his hand down her arm trying to still her movements. Sikozu could hurt herself if she didn't stay still.

"That is not…" Sikozu couldn't keep her train of thought. She was still so tired, so weak. Bu she wouldn't remain that way for long. Her body was being flooded with medicine from the tubes she could feel that were attached to her.

"Sikozu listen to me, that is Scorpius." Braca said. "He went through a procedure to carve out his Scarran side to save you. Scorpius didn't want you to die." Taking her limp right hand Braca leaned over Sikozu to place her hand palm down over his heart. "Feel his heart, that's Scorpius, only his body has changed." Sikozu sucked in a breath, starting to shake. Braca placed his hand in the center of her back to offer her some measure of comfort.

Sikozu felt tears fall from her eyes. He had risked so much for her when she had been ready to give up and let the virus take her. It was her punishment for betraying her people, for betraying the resistance. She had betrayed everyone for Scorpius. And she hadn't regretted a minute of it. He was a formidable ally and a powerful lover; dominating her body, her soul, and capturing her heart. Only, she hadn't known that she had been falling on love until Aeryn had said something. "Maybe you're just mean to be together." Then it all made sense to her. Scorpius was who she was meant to be with. He was her other half.

Scorpius woke to warmth, a hand on his chest. Sikozu. Turning his head as much as he could, he saw her deep in sleep, the tubes removed. The golden orange color of her skin had returned banishing the green lines that had ravaged her body. She was on the mend and he was glad for it. His sacrifice hadn't been wasted. With great effort Scorpius sat up bringing Sikozu and the blanket into his lap. A change had come over him in sleep, a subtle shift in his emotions. Anger and revenge didn't cloud his mind any longer. Only Sikozu took up his thoughts. They truly had something special, unique, and he didn't want to throw it all away. He knew she forgave him for all that he had done on the water planet. It had been an act, a bit of theatre for the Scarran's who had been close by. But looking back at his actions, guilt tore at him even more. He had lost the veil of Scarran cruelty to color his actions. Leaning over her, Scorpius laid his lips to her brow.

Sikozu felt her eyes flutter open, felt sleep leave her. She had been moved and she was now in a lap she knew all to well. Turning over, she smiled up into his Sebacean face that seemed so new, and yet it was still him. His lips were no longer rimmed black, they were fuller. His cheek bones weren't sharply defined by his Scarran heritage; they were smooth, resting gently under perfect pale flesh. Dark honey brown hair fell around his face, resting over his shoulders framing his beautiful blue eyes. He gazed her with all the intensity she knew could come from him when all he had were his eyes to convey emotions with. Granted he usually conveyed coldness and cruelty to those under his command, with her it had been dominance, desire, and a pleasure. "Scorpius." She sighed his name happy to be awake, to be on the mend, and able to look him in the eyes. "Is this a dream?" Sikozu teased, her eye lids fluttering closed wanting to take her back down into sleep.

"No, not a dream." He answered rubbing his lips lightly over her brow reveling in the suddenly new sensation of feeling her skin against him. Idly his hand slipped slowly down the center of her bare back. Scorpius might not be able to stop; she felt too good. Before this, he had only imagined what her skin would feel like under his hands through the gloves of his cooling suit. Now, he didn't need a suit. Scorpius could be a normal Sebacean male with his amazing Kalish woman by his side.

Sikozu could feel her strength returning quicker being in his arms. She had enough strength to sit up, to face him. Straddling his waist Sikozu gazed into his eyes as she brushed his hair back from his face. This was really Scorpius with the dark sensuality playing in his eyes, a teasing smirk always on his lips. She was so enraptured with his new face that she hadn't even noticed the sheet had slipped from her torso to pool around her hips. It didn't matter. He had seen her naked so many times and in so many position's that she was no longer fazed about if she was clothed or not in front of him. His hands slid back up her back to rest over her shoulder blades where she felt the tell tale prick of claws.

Scorpius brought his right hand from around her back to show her the sharp Scarran claws gracing his hand, "The last vestige of my Scarran side." He flexed his fingers, letting the deadly black nails gleam in the lights. Sikozu took his hand bringing it to her lips where she lightly kissed each claw. Scorpius felt his heart clench. She didn't shy away from them, just as she hadn't shied away from his former self. No, Sikozu had readily taken to his bed, taken to his particular taste for dominance. She had taken all of him, all of his unique tastes in pleasure that she matched with vigor and enthusiasm.

"I…" Sikozu started to say, but she didn't know what she was going to say. Everything about him was new; it was all a mystery to be uncovered. Would he have the same tastes? Would he still have the desires to make her submit? Or had that been taken from him as his Scarran DNA had been filtered out. To prompt her to continue, Scorpius lightly dug the nails of his left hand into her back. "What you did for me… it was…" Again she trailed off, finding it difficult to speak her mind.

"Sikozu," Scorpius breathed her name out, "I would go to any lengths for you, and I know that now." When he had been in that DNA chamber, the pain so intense it had him wishing for Ahkna's torture station, the thought of Sikozu kept him going. "You are the most important person to me." He couldn't say that to her enough. It was what had started their whole relationship; his proposal for an alliance. At the time he had needed someone on the outside, free to roam around Moya, to give him information. But the more time they spent together, the more he found he wanted more from her than a casual connection. When they had been on Katrazi, he had been concerned more for her safety than his.

"You gave up part of yourself to save me," Sikozu had to say it; she couldn't make it all fit in her head. "I am… happy… you did that." Leaning into him she kissed his lips sweetly. Lightly his claws scraped down the exposed skin of her back making her arch into him. He never failed to make her respond to him. Scorpius leaned her back where her shoulders touched his bent knees. It exposed the line of her torso to his hungry lips. Now was not the time for him to possess her, but her desire knew no time and place. It came over her in a wave. Scorpius could always burn her alive.

Scorpius could sense the rising passion in Sikozu. This time, it hadn't been his intention to bring her into a state of desire. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her skin glide against his. She was a new experience for him; skin to skin. Sikozu felt like silk, pure sinful silk in his hands. Scorpius slipped his hands from her back and over to her abdomen where he traced the tattoos with the tip of his index fingers. Her back arched, a moan filling the silence. "Sikozu…" Leaning foreword he drew his tongue up quickly between her breasts. "This is new for me." He said stilling his movements.

Sikozu sat up cupping his face, "What do you mean?" She asked, though she could guess. He wasn't bound to a cooling suit any longer. He was free to be a normal man in control of his body. There, in his eyes, she could see what he meant to say, but Sikozu waited for him to form the words.

**45 SOLAR DAYS AGO:**

Sikozu stood under the hot spray of the water in the shower letting it cascade over her drowning out all the sounds of the Command Carrier. She had just come back from a recon mission in Scarran territory where she had taken a slight detour to check in with the Kalish resistance. They had been sending her coded messages since she had been with Scorpius aboard his command carrier, each one demanding the same thing; a meeting. Sikozu didn't tell Scorpius, she couldn't. Mainly, she didn't know how. He wanted to use her as a spy to further his own end; that she could understand, but she wouldn't take the risk of him finding out she met with the Kalish lest he take it the wrong way.

When she had come back, he had been waiting for her, a smirk on his face. She bypassed him, her shoulder bleeding and her head pounding. It hadn't been the right time for her to give her report, not when anger was riding her. The resistance had given her an ultimatum; forced her to make a choice that she hadn't been able to make. They were forcing her to choose between Scorpius and them. She wasn't read to leave him; she couldn't leave him. There was too much to learn from him. Only, it was more than that. When ever she thought about leaving him her stomach clenched and she felt ill. There had been no lee way for her to maneuver, to point out the benefits of shadowing Scorpius. They wouldn't listen and still wouldn't as the ordered her to make a choice. In the end she had; she chose Scorpius. Now, she had to tread carefully so she wouldn't end up a target by the Kalish.

Heavy booted foot falls gained her attention. It was Scorpius. It had to be. She knew he wouldn't let her get away from him for long. The information he had sent her after would be what he would want. "Sikozu." His gloved hand touched the frosted glass of the shower wall. He made no move to join her. She turned her head, water raining over her face and the steam billowing around her. Her breath caught in her chest with the desire to tell him what she had been through. Sikozu rested her forehead on the wall in front of her with the water raining down directly on her head.

Scorpius rested his hand on the glass; beyond it he could see the silhouette of Sikozu's naked body under the water. "Sikozu?" Something was bothering her, he knew it. He could feel the distance between them. It wasn't the mission making her like this. There had to be another cause. "What happened?" Then he saw her lean her head on the wall. "Talk to me."

"I…" water ran into her mouth, ran down her chin. Sikozu stepped away placing her hand against his with the glass between them. "My people… have…"She choked on the confession. "They have cast me out." Tears sprang to her eyes against her wishes. She didn't want to cry over the pain ripping apart her heart. Her sense of duty was torn asunder; she had no loyalty now except to Scorpius. Suddenly his hand gripped her arm, pulling her out of the shower. She was against him, being held by him as her body shook from cold and from sorrow. This would be the only time she would show weakness in front of him. "I have no where to go." She sobbed trying to get her emotions under control while he held her; just held her.

"That's not true," Scorpius pulled her back, tilted her head up and let the truth of his words sink in. "You have me, you have this Command Carrier. You have a place to belong." Scorpius had found a new sense of self with Sikozu; emotions he had long kept locked up suddenly filled him when he was with her. He wasn't sure how to deal with them. But a smile from Sikozu instantly stilled his uncertainty when they were alone.

"I will do what you asked me to do." Sikozu relented feeling she had nothing left; nothing but Scorpius and the passion he brought forth inside of her. She would do anything to keep him pleased, to stay by his side. "I will play spy for you." Lowering her face she stared down at his boots and started to shake from the cold air swirling around her.

Scorpius backed away from her, went to the bed, and retrieved the white fur blanket where he wrapped it around her shivering body. The water from her hair had begun to get cold as it dripped onto her skin. Sikozu relied on heat, where he didn't need it as much. Up and down he ran his hands over her back bringing her into his arms again. "Sikozu, you will not be dissatisfied with the task." Even as he spoke, the words tasted foul in his mouth.

**MOYA:**

**PRESENT DAY**

"I have never felt the warmth of another being's skin on mine." Scorpius said. "I have felt yours with my lips, my tongue, but never like this." He ran his bare hands down her sides, up her abdomen, to cup her breast adding a gentle squeeze. "This is more than I thought would ever happen. I can feel you the way I want." He spoke gently. It was more than he thought himself capable of; gentleness. The Sebacean side of him, the part of him that wanted to connect with Sikozu, was getting stronger. "You made this possible."

Feelings choked her, tears sprang to her eyes, and her heart was in her throat. Scorpius was saying things she had longed to hear from a man; at the time she thought she had wanted to hear those words from a Kalish. Hearing them from Scorpius meant more to her; her heart pounded in her chest. "I feel; I care deeply for you." She leaned into him, kissed him. It was as close to love as she could get to right now. It was as close to love as Scorpius would be at the moment too. Together they would find their way.

Scorpius knew this was hard for Sikozu; it was hard for him as well. Emotions didn't come easily to him as he was prone to manipulations. He had to stay cold, detached to ensure his final endgame would play out. Sikozu was apart of his long term game against the Scarran's and the Peacekeepers, or she had been. Along the way, the more he placed her right in harms away the more he found his heart would stop until she was back by his side where he could reach out and touch her. "Do you believe we can teach each other to love?" He asked running his finger down the center of her bare chest. The feel of her skin was so enthralling.

"I think we could try." Sikozu answered. Learning what love with Scorpius meant would be amazing. He brought out things inside of her she never knew existed. She enjoyed all the erotic games they played, the way he tied her up, the way he would dominate her. Sikozu loved it all. "I say we are in love now." Kissing him again Sikozu felt her world right itself.


End file.
